This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Aiming sights for weapons are commonly used to properly align a weapon with a target. When used in conjunction with a small firearm such as a handgun, sighting systems typically include at least one fixed aiming point disposed at a distal end of a barrel of the firearm. The aiming point may be used by a shooter to align the barrel of the firearm with a target to increase the likelihood that a projectile fired from the firearm will impact a target at a desired location.
Prior-art sighting systems are not limited to a single, fixed aiming point disposed at a distal end of a barrel of a firearm. Rather, conventional sighting systems for use in conjunction with small firearms may include a second sight mechanism disposed proximate to a rear portion of the firearm to aid a shooter in properly aligning the firearm relative to a target. For example, a sighting system may include a rear sight disposed proximate to the shooter and a forward sight disposed proximate to a distal end of a barrel of the firearm. The rear sight may be used in conjunction with the front sight to properly align the elevation and/or windage of the firearm relative to a target. Such systems incorporating a rear sight and a front sight may include a front-aiming point associated with the front sight and a pair of rear-aiming points associated with the rear sight. In such a configuration, alignment of the front-aiming point with the rear-aiming points properly aligns the firearm relative to a target.
While prior-art sighting systems adequately aid a shooter in aligning a barrel of a firearm relative to a target by properly aligning a front-aiming point with a pair of rear-aiming points, such prior-art sighting systems do not include features that allow a shooter to quickly differentiate between the front-aiming point and the rear-aiming points to quickly and accurately align the front-aiming point with the rear-aiming points.